My babysitters a vampire
by Splendor D1
Summary: Ericas cousin vists from england ericas kept her updated except from a few minor details.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY I'M NEW TO THIS SO PLEASE REVIEWI NEED TO KNOW IF IM DOING THE RIGHT THING NEW CHAPTERS WILL BE UP SOON ~ EMI XX**

"Right Emily are you all packed" My mum shouted up the stairs "m-hmm," I mumbled back looking at the chat screen.

"You're brothers coming at one you better be ready okay" She continued "O.K," I called back checking the message on my dashboard.

_**DUSKER_4_LIFE3: 2DAYS THE BIG DAY CNT WAIT EMI WHEN U GETTING HERE XXX. **_

"Look I'm sorry, I've got to go, there's a big meeting about this new product have a lovely time baby, okay" mum said this part softly I'm not mad her I mean works work right and If it means I can buy new clothes I have no problem with it.

"I will mum good luck love you"

'Love you too honey' with that she left I heard the door bang and car started a few moments after.

_**EMI~BEE3: Me either I'm not sure coz of the time difference but Cullum's pickin me up at 1 (my time). So what was that U were telling me bout whitechapel last night xxx.**_

I hit the send button I was really looking forward to seeing my cuz. I mean I haven't seen her in two years why did I have to be English and why did she have do be Canadian. I was Visiting her small town in Ontario she said it was a great place except for a few things. She's told me she still hangs with Sarah and she told me about her new friends the Nerds lol I'll fit right in.

_**DUSKER_4_LIFE3: k you'll see when you get here Sarah's looking 4word 2 cing u xxx. **_

I'm going over there for a month and longer if I like. I was really Exited I had only spent two weeks in her town when I was fourteen and that was two years ago. I can't really remember the place but I can remember her we were both a bit geeky and both looking forward to the new vampire movie dusk. We looked similar with our long blonde hair and the same features.

_**EMI~BEE3: I can't wait 2 c her 2 and these new friends you told me about 3 lol xxxx. **_

But there is one downside since I'm staying for long I have to go to her school. I'm sure it will be…. Interesting. I am a little worried though unlike her I am rather small not like little girl small but for a sixteen year old I'm about the height of a fourteen year old. I've never been bullied. Ok a few nicknames but midget, hobbit and others their just words right and after eleven years of it you kinda get used to it all.

_**DUSKER_4_LIFE3: Lol their not that g8 emz g2g but c ya soon xxx**_

_**EMI~BEE3: Bye Erikaaaa**_

_**DUSKER_4_LIFE3 is offline **_

I really cant wait!


	2. Chapter 2

A/C HEY SORRY STILL NOT ANY MBAV BUT PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ADDING MORE CHAPTERS SOON XX ~ EMI

So I did some research while I was waiting for Callum and found out that Canada is 8 hours behind us wow. Erica was on late lol. I also found out that a plane journey from here to there takes about seven hours. Argghhh. I get sick on a 2-hour flight this is going to be fun.

Well at least I'm all packed now but I've still got about half an hour left at home. What to do 'eh, I decided to get up and make myself a sandwich I only ate half and left the over half on the sideboard I thought I was hungry but obviously not or maybe I'm just really nervous I'd go with the latter. I checked the clock again still twenty minutes left. I checked my Facebook nothing interesting going on. I checked my emails 323 emails, god all of them junk, in the end I just ended up laying on my bed staring up at my malting celling gosh I really need to redecorate. I just lay there for 15 minutes thinking about random junk that has no use to me until the doorbell rang. I opened the door and was greeted by my older brothers tall body. "CALLUM" I screeched hugging him tight. You see he lives up north whilst me down south so we barely see each other and when ever we do see each other it's great I mean we have a load of fun "well hello there, one second I think you broke my ears" We both laughed. "Come in," I said releasing him from my grip he walked in shutting the door behind me. "So you ready little miss just 5 more minutes," he teased jokily. "Yes I have actually" I replied laughing,

"Do you need help with your cases?" He asked sweetly.

"Yes please, if that's okay"

"Course lets go get 'em then" he said ushering me up the stairs. We got the cases and got into his car I decided to get in the back so I could lay down since I don't just get plane sick I get car sick too Argghhh. We were soon at the airport we went through security and queued up for the plane. It was a long routine that I hated going through especially since in security I had to get checked since I beeped. MEGA EMBARASING.

"Oh look Cal we're boarding!" I called to him at the sweet kiosk gosh he was worse then me. "Okay coming" he called back paying for the bag of 'munch' as we called it (sweets/crisps/sweet stuff.)

"Pass the passports" he said as we were next in line I handed to them to him the lady looked and then let us through. "Right front or back." I said as we climbed aboard.

"How about a wing seats" he said stopping at the two chairs.

"Why not' I replied.

After the whole health and safety talk we took of making my ears pop. When we were finally at the right height Callum opened the bag of much mm tasty. A little kid behind me started to man and kick my chair gosh this going to be a long ride.


End file.
